La progresión de la situación
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Los Winchester se detuvieron a pasar la noche en un motel como era costumbre, Dean y Castiel acaban en la misma habitación y las cosas acaban tomando un rumbo. Ambas saben una cosa "no abra regreso" lo que han hecho es un punto sin retorno. En ocasiones las situaciones más simples, revelan quienes somos y lo queremos.


**La progresión de la situación.**

 **Capítulo 1: Experiencia religiosa.**

Dean había tenido pocas experiencias religiosas, de echo ni siquiera era creyente de esas cosas y ahora bueno, las aceptaba porque después de haber sido rescatado por una ángel no podía seguir viviendo en negación eso hubiese sido algo estúpido.

Sin embargo no era creyente de la religión que predicaban los humanos, ¿porque? él había conocido a ángeles y la única palabra que los podría describir era "bastardos" y Dios ¡Oh! Él era una cosa totalmente diferente porque de la forma más amarga le toco descubrir que no era amor y dedicación hacia los humanos como lo describen muchas religiones.

Entonces para Dean la única experiencia religiosa que había tenido era ser rescatado del infierno por un ángel, aquella era la única en la lista. Pero ahora viendo a Cass, con los labios entre abierto y la respiración agitada por su culpa la frase "experiencia religiosa" tomo un nuevo significado para él.

Y entonces no le molesto que su lista de "experiencias religiosas" fuese llenada solamente por Castiel.

—¡Por Dios! —musito al separarse de Cass, el ángel le dedico una mirada de confusión.

Y es que era raro, Dean maldecía, vociferaba y hasta arremetía contra Dios, pero Cass nunca había escuchado que Dean llamara a su padre de esa forma.

—Dean, eso parece una plegaria —dijo mirándolo con confusión, Dean sonrió.

—Y lo es —argumento, antes de volver a besarlo.

Cass se dejó llevar, pero incluso para él la forma en la que habían sucedido las cosas era un poco extraña. A pesar de que esto era algo común cuando se convivía con los Winchester.

Ellos habían buscado un Motel para pasar la noche después de que Sam convenciera a su hermano de que debían pasar descansar en una cama y no en el auto. O los dos iban a terminar muriendo de la formas más tonta posible.

"Un accidente de tránsito"

Dean cedió ante él mal argumento de su hermano, porque no tenía ganas de discutirle y sabía que Sam tenía razón en el hecho de que debían pasar la noche en una cama. Era lo mínimo que merecían después del trabajo que habían realizado

Castiel estaba en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la ventana. Entonces Dean se acordó de uno de los libros que había leído en su época estudiantil (Por obligación claro está).

"Como lo huérfanos en los libros de Dickens" pensó, eso le arreglo el humor de una forma increíble, entonces le dijo a Sam que se detendrían en el próximo motel, esto sucedió un kilómetro y medio después.

Cuando llegaron al motel el recepcionista aparto su mirada de la portátil y los miro sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Queremos una habitación doble?

—Lo siento pero no hay, solo tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles.

—Perfecto —agregó Sam—, paga y deja los datos —le indico a Dean. —Podría darme mi llave. Le pidió al recepcionista y cuando le entregado el objeto se fue sin más.

—¿Qué le pasa a Sam? —preguntó Cass con curiosidad.

—Se pone así con la falta de sueño.

Dean le otorgo los datos al hombre y después de pagar este le entrego sus llaves.

—Que disfruten —dijo en un tono neutral y Dean entorno los ojos.

—Vamos —ordeno a Cass quien los siguió, el hombre les dedico una última mirada y después volcó toda su atención en la portátil.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación esta era medianamente decente, Dean dejó caer el bolso.

—Me voy a bañar, puedes ver televisión.

Dean se encamino hacia la habitación y antes de entrar se detuvo —Cass —el aludido le devolvió la mirada.

—No veas pornografía, por favor.

Y sin más entro al baño, Cass quedo observando el lugar donde antes había estado Dean, en verdad no entendía a ese hombre.

Cuando Dean Salió del baño, Cass estaba realmente concentrado en la televisión entonces sintió curiosidad de lo que veía, se acercó en silencio y se ubicó atrás del sofá que ocupaba Castiel.

Sus cejas se arquearon al ver la película que miraba Cass "Dios, los hoteles en medio de la nada son ridículamente extraños" pensó.

—Cass, ¿Podrías cambiar eso? —pidió.

Y el ángel le dedico una mirada asesina, era como si él le hubiese pedido que entrara en su círculo de aceite sagrado.

—Cass, solo te pedí que cambiaras de canal.

—No lo haré, Dean —agregó cortante y volvió a mirar al televisor.

—Acaso eres una chica, como puedes estar viendo eso.

—Dean cállate, no me dejas oír.

—Bien si así lo quieres, así será.

Dean se sentó a lado de Castiel, espero unos minutos y cuando este estaba realmente concentrado en la película tomo el control y cambio de canal.

—¡Eres una maldito! —exclamo Castiel molesto, mientras intentaba quitarle el control.

Dean sonrió y se puso de pie para evitar ser alcanzado.

—Nos crees que llamarme maldito por una película es algo extremo —argumento

Cass se detuvo y lo miro derrotado —Estaba en lo mejor, Dean —Y por el tono que ocupo; él mayor de los Winchester supo que eso era un berrinche.

Aquello era algo que el ángel solía hacer para obtener lo que quería, sin embargo esa técnica solo la utilizaba con Dean y cuando estaban solos.

Para desgracia de Dean eso siempre funcionaba.

—Yo solo quería ver una película y tú lo arruinaste.

Dean soltó un suspiro —Está bien lo siento, fui un cretino —admitió.

—¿Y eso de que me sirve? Ni siquiera sé cuál es el nombre de la película.

Cass se sentó en el borde de la cama evidentemente molesto, Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ¡Cass se veía malditamente encantador!

Dean se encamino hacia donde estaba Cass —Es "memorias de un Geisha".

Dean conocía esa película del tiempo que vivió con Lisa.

Cass lo miro con su típica cara de confusión.

—Es el nombre de la película —agrego intentando mantenerse calmado.

—Y eso de que me sirve —Cass se había puesto de pie y Dean supo que era más que un berrinche.

En ese momento Dean maldijo a los ángeles y su estúpido gustos por las películas humanas.

—¡Yo quería saber que pasaba y tú lo arruinaste!

—¡Basta!

Y hay estaba al borde de tener una discusión que era probable que terminara con Cass desaparecido por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Dean se puso de pie pero dudo, no sabía que decir porque cualquier palabra que digiera podría terminar enojando más a Castiel.

Entonces una idea paso por su mente —¿En verdad quieres saber que sucede?

—Sí

—Bueno, si es que tanto lo deseas.

Dean se acercó a Castiel y en un movimiento rápido lo beso.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Querías saber el final, solo te lo demostré ya que no me querías escuchar.

Cass iba a decir algo pero Dean lo volvió a besar y por alguna razón recordó a Meg cuando beso a Castiel y le dijo que lo "hacia muy bien, que se sentía pura".

Pero para Dean no había punto de pureza, besar a Cass era mucho más que eso, era lo más cercano a una experiencia religiosa, porque al tener ese contacto con el ángel todo desaparecía, era como si sus sensaciones se elevaran

—Dean eso sonó como una plegaria —eso era lo que había dicho Cass ante de que él lo besara de nuevo.

Y lo era, lo único en lo que Dean podía pensar era en el hecho de que no quería que Castiel se alejara de su lado.

Porque toda su maldita existencia, el simple hecho de tenerlo en su vida era la mejor experiencia con la religión que había tenido.

 **Capítulo 2: La progresión de los hechos**

Castiel separo a Dean, ambos se quedaron observando y solo en ese momento entendieron que no había retorno, la línea entro ellos dos siempre había frágil.

En muchas ocasiones la forma en la que se trataban era un poco "diferente" a como lo hacían con las demás personas. Pero nunca habían cruzado la línea era como una tregua silenciosa entre ellos dos.

Y ahora, bueno ahora eso los dejaba en la nada. Cass separo a Dean, eso era extraño y no podía permitir que continuara.

Dean entendió la duda de Cass, paso su mano por la mejilla del ángel y le dedico una sonrisa. —Estará bien.

Cass observo a su protegido, Dean siempre decía esa frase "estará bien" o "ya encontraremos la forma" pero mayormente las cosas nunca terminaban bien; esa era la verdad de sus vidas.

Había que admitir que su relación tenía altos y bajos pero siempre habían sabido que podían contar con el otro. A pesar de eso el camino para llegar a eso había sido largo y lleno de obstáculos, Cass no quería perder eso.

Castiel cerró los ojos y suspiro —el gesto más humano que Dean le haya visto hacer— Era como si de alguna forma intentara despejar las dudas en su mente.

Entonces Cass decidió confiar y dejarse llevar, quizás se arrepentiría en un futuro o no muy lejos a la mañana siguiente, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Dean volvió a besar a Castiel pero se apartó enseguida —Podrías abrir un poco la boca, quiero meter mi lengua.

Castiel abrió los ojos pero al no encontrar que responder solo asintió, Dean volvió a besarlo y cumplió con lo que había dicho.

El contacto hizo que Castiel se sobresaltara, pero no aparto a Dean, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de él y se aferró. Dean se separó y los abrazo por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo continuar? —preguntó, con la respiración agitada.

Castiel dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, había algo raro con él. Su corazón latía fuertemente tenía miedo pero no quería que Dean se separara de su lado —Hazlo —musito.

En ese momento, a la distancia que compartían; Cass pudo sentir claramente como Dean perdía toda la calma.

Entonces se preguntó si eso estaba realmente bien, porque algo que te haga sentir tan débil y asustado no debía ser del todo bueno.

Pasaron unos segundos y Dean soltó una risita. Castiel se apartó de él, temiendo. No sabía qué, pero temía.

—Te acuerdas de la vez que te lleve a ese "club nocturno". Pues me alegro que hayas asustado a la chica, después de todo no puede entregarle algo tan celestial a cualquiera.

Cass sonrió y Dean sintió que su corazón se pararía al ver como las mejillas del hombre que estaba frente él se tornaban de un leve color carmín.

—¿Acaso eres tonto? —Dean alzo una ceja.

—Quizás.

El cazador acorto la distancia entre ellos dos y tomo de la cintura a Castiel. —Pero es culpa tuya —, agregó con una sonrisa coqueta y volvió a besarlo.

Dean movió sus manos por la espalda de Cass y retiro su chaqueta, la cual provoco un ruido al caer.

Se separaron, Dean poso su vista en Cass y con el pulgar acaricio sus labios. El ángel cerró los ojos ante el contacto y Dean quiso preservar ese momento para siempre en su memoria.

Tomo la mano de Castiel y entrelazo sus dedos, después de esto lo guio hasta la cama y mientras lo besaba lo coloco suavemente en la misma.

Dean era hábil, Cass estaba un poco temeroso, cuando se separó de sus labios y bajo por su cuello, lo sintió estremecerse.

Se separó un poco y retiro la corbata, colocándose en horcajadas sobre Cass, empezó a desabrochar su camisa. Cass lo observaba fijamente y cuando lo vio morder su labio no pudo contenerse y lo beso.

Volvió a bajar por su cuello besando suavemente; hasta que llego a su pecho. Dean pasó su lengua por unas de las tetillas de Cass, quien reacciono prendiéndose de sus hombros, para separarlo.

Dean dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo volvió a besar para distraerlo, Cass ahora estaba más tranquilo. Volvió a depositar un ósculoi en su cuello mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y retiraba su pantalón.

En ese momento Cass pasó sus manos por el cuello del cazador y lo jalo hacia él para besarlo.

En un movimiento ágil Dean coloco a Castiel sobre él —Desvísteme —le pidió con una de esas sonrisa que podían matar a cualquiera.

Cass asintió y con una seguridad que le sorprendió a sí mismo, imito lo que Dean le había hecho minutos atrás, aunque retirar la camisa fue un poco más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

Retirar el pantalón le dio problemas y al escuchar la risa de Dean, sintió vergüenza. Le tomo un poco más de lo esperado pero lo pudo quitar, en ese momento Cass miro a Dean con duda.

Y este supo lo que estaba pensado después de todo él había visto porno muchas veces. Cass bajo la mirada en un debate interno de hacerlo o no, había visto que en las películas "aquello"ii siempre se hacía.

Dean levanto la cara de Castiel —Eso será para después.

Y los ojos de Cass se abrieron al entender la magnitud palabra "después" eso definitivamente lo emocionaba.

Dean se volvió a colocar sobre Cass y comenzó a acariciar sus miembros por encima del bóxer, el ángel emitió un gemido audible, que hizo sentir a Dean complacido empezó a mover su caderas, Castiel se aferró a su cuello mientras gemía.

"Ese sonido realmente me gusta" pensó mientras se acercaba a sus labios para besarlo. Cass se animó a acariciar el cuerpo de su pareja, Dean aprovecho y retiro la ropa interior de ambos, tomo las piernas del ángel y las coloco alrededor de su cintura.

—Cass, no tengo nada. —comento con la voz entrecortada.

Y cuando este este le devolvió una mirada de confusión supo que debía explicarse.

—No tengo lubricante, no creo que sea lo mejor continuar.

Castiel ejerció un agarre más fuerte en los brazos de Dean y él supo que detenerse no era una opción aunque en realidad nunca lo había sido. Era solo un acto no egoísta.

—Hazlo, después de todo soy un ángel. Puedo resistir.

A Dean le pareció un argumento válido. Abrió más las piernas de Castiel y con cuidado se introdujo en él.

Cass gimió y Dean emitió un gruñido, el cazador tomo las manos de Castiel y entrelazo sus dedos para después colocarlas encima de su cabeza.

Se acercó a los labios del ángel y lo beso, no se movió inmediatamente, el interior de Castiel era apretado debían acostumbrarse.

Cass se soltó del agarre de Dean y llevo sus manos a la cintura de su pareja, movió sus caderas provocando un gemido en Dean.

Castiel sonrió y Dean alzo una ceja.

Él ángel se acercó a los labios de Dean —Hazlo —musito con la voz ahogada.

Y Dean hizo caso.

Castiel se aferró a Dean al sentirlo, esa sensación era increíble, desconcertante pero magnifica. Simplemente no quería parar.

Dean entraba y salía de él, emitiendo gemidos ahogados al igual que Castiel, ambos pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, Castiel se inclinó un poco y mordió a Dean en el cuello.

—Travieso —murmuro cerca de su oído.

Castiel sonrió.

Dean lo tomo de la cintura y lo coloco encima de él, Castiel emitió un gemido lastimero, se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

El cambio de posición había sido brusco. Después de todo Cass no era experimentado como las personas con quienes acostumbraba a tener sexo.

—¿Estas bien? —Dean le acaricio el cabello.

—Sí, es solo… —Cass hizo pausa y tomo aire. —Se siente demasiado bien.

Dean rio ante el comentario —Entonces hagamos que se sienta mejor.

Las embestidas empezaron de nuevo, Castiel empezó a gemir (no podía contenerse), la mirada de ambos se encontraron y Dean lo beso.

Castiel empezó a sentirse raro, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar se aferró a Dean y una sensación extraña le recorrió, Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar.

Dean supo de Castiel iba a terminar porque sintió como su interior se apretaba, embistió con más fuerza, sentía que no aguantaría más, pero quería que Cass terminara antes que él.

—Dean —la voz de Cass sonaba ahogada.

La respiración de Castiel se aceleró, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, era una sensación aguda. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Dean, apretó sus manos y ojos con fuerza, cunado esa sensación desconocida y placentera se apodero de él.

Castiel había llegado a su orgasmo.

El interior de Cass se había contraído, a Dean solo le había tomado un par de embestidas más antes de llegar a su orgasmo.

—¿Todo está bien?

Cass tenía escondido su rostro en el hombro de su pareja y solo al terminar Dean se dio cuenta que Cass estaba llorando.

Castiel no respondió.

Dean lo separo un poco para poder ver su rostro.

—¿Estuvo tan mal? —Dean seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Cass ya no lloraba, entonces Dean lo atribuyo al orgasmo1

—Mejor —Castiel asintió. Dean lo beso nuevamente y mientras lo hacia lo acostó en la cama suavemente. Se separó de él, le deposito un beso en la frente.

Y con cuidado salió de su interior.

—Dean, fue increíble.

El aludido respondió —Lo sé —admitió haciendo uso de esa galantería típica de él.

Dean recogió su ropa interior del suelo. —Deberíamos…

Al notar que Cass estaba dormido, sonrío. Se acercó a él y lo arropo. Quería dormir, pero imagino que Cass se levantaría en la noche con sed, así que se vistió y fue a buscar algo para beber en la maquina dispensadora que había en recepción.

Cuando regreso, puso la botella en la mesa que estaba a lado de la cama y se acostó a dormir. Pensó en bañarse, pero prefería esperar a Cass para poder hacerlo con él.

 **Capítulo 3: Después del sexo ¿Hablamos?**

Cass levanto con una extraña sensación en la garganta, miro alrededor suyos y al notar la botella de refresco que reposaba en la mesa, supo que Dean la había comprado.

Se puso de pie con cuidado de no levantar al hombre que compartía la cama con él, tomo la botella y se bebió todo su contenido.

Miro a Dean y luego varias cosas pasaron por su mente, él había vivido muchos siglos pero desde que se había involucrado con los Winchester tuvo la oportunidad de conocer nuevas sensaciones pero siempre estos "malestares" como los había llamado él, podían hacerlo sentir muy bien o desmoralizarlo.

Como la vez que Dean casi cede a ser el recipiente de Miguel. Él había confiado y dejado todo por ese humano para que él solo pensara en entregarse.

Y esa fue la primera de una larga lista, donde después de un buen "malestar" lo acompañaba, uno muy malo y deprimente.

Cass apretó sus labios y si al despertar las cosas eran como siempre, Dean pidiendo disculpa y diciendo "no volverá a pasar" o quizás haría como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Esa idea le provocó un gran dolor en el pecho.

Cass no entendía y quizás era eso lo que le aturdía.

Se acostó en la cama nuevamente, observo a Dean dormir eso era algo que siempre había hecho (sin embargo eso no lo admitiría). Se quedó contemplándolo, las últimas horas habían sido muy confusas, había descubierto demasiadas sensaciones y todo era muy confuso.

Estaba agobiado quería despertar a Dean y pedirle respuestas, pero temía que reaccionaria como siempre lo hacía, no quería escuchar un "Joder Cass" o algo así. Aunque Dean había sido amable en el sexo, él conocía que el cazador sabia mentir, después de todo la primera enseñanza que le dio fue "Cuando las personas quieren algo de verdad, mienten".

Y si el solo quería sexo. El temor volvió.

Poso su mano en la mejilla de Dean, pero la retiro rápidamente. Su corazón latía ágilmente entonces supo que no podía estar en ese lugar más tiempo, quizás era mejor irse y fingir como que nada pasaba, cuando se volvieran a ver.

Se puso de pie, iba a recoger su ropa cuando sintió que lo tomaron de la mano.

—¿Estas bien?

—Sí

—¿Puedo saber a dónde ibas?

—Yo, solo quiero bañarme

—¿Enserio? —al no recibir repuesta Dean soltó un suspiro, antes de dormir él había pensado mucho, lo que le había hecho a Cass era algo completamente nuevo y estaba seguro que estaba pasando por un momento desconcertante, porque eso era algo muy típico en él.

Pero solo una cosa él podía dar por sentada y esa era, que el momento para hablar con Cass era ese no había otro, porque si el dejaba que el ángel se marchara como pensaba hacerlo. Se forjaría una idea equivocada.

Y una cosa es segura que los ángeles son muy necios.

—¡Pensabas dejarme! —exclamo dramáticamente. —Primero me llamas cretino, luego me das la mejor noche de mi vida y ahora planeas irte dejándome solo en el cuarto de un motel en medio de la nada. Que malo.

—¡Dean!—exclamo Cass volteándose a verlo, estaba sonrojado.

—Hasta que conseguí que me miraras —Dean le dedico una sonrisa y Cass no pudo evitar sonreír.

Siempre caía en los trucos bajos de Dean y viceversa.

—Qué tal si nos bañamos y luego me dices todas esas ideas locas que te pasan por la cabeza.

Cass lo miro, estaba dudoso pero recordó que Dean le había enseñado a creer, porque no es el hecho de creer si no tener la esperanza de poder confían en la otra persona.

—Bien —accedió, después de todo Dean tenía la extraña habilidad de sorprenderlo debía darle la oportunidad.

Bañase fue una tarea sencilla, Dean no se propaso en ningún momento sabía que Cass necesitaba un poco de espacio después de todo debía sopesar las cosas para sentirse cómodo.

Dean le dio ropa suya a Castiel, después de eso se sentaron en el sofá.

—Bien escucho.

—Estoy muy confundido, Dean. Lo que hicimos fue grandioso pero yo…

—No sabes cómo sentirse con respecto a eso ¿cierto?

Castiel asintió.

—Sé que puede ser difícil para ti, pero no quiero que pienses que lo que paso fue error o que mi intención es solo jugar contigo, porque eso no es cierto.

—Lo sé, es solo que esto es demasiado abrumador. Yo nunca espere que me besaras, pero cuando lo hice no pude detenerme y no entiendo porque.

—Porque te gusto.

—Sí, así es.

La repuesta tomo por sorpresa a Dean quién había dicho lo último sin pensar, para aligerar la situación, pero al parecer Cass estaba siendo sincero y debía serlo también.

—Yo solo —continuo Castiel—, no sé si esto esté bien, conozco el tipo de personas que eres y eso me hace confundir. Luego está eso que hicimos fue realmente grandioso pero seguro para ti no fue la gran cosa y…

—Sabes me sorprende, si dices que conoces el tipo de persona que soy, tendrías que saber que puede serle "fiel a la causa". Cuándo te bese pensé que era una de las mejores experiencias de había tenido mi vida, cuando mencione a Dios dijiste que sonaba como una plegaria, sabes algo; pues lo era le pedí que nunca me alejara de tu lado.

Cass lo miro a los ojos y en ese momento las dudas se disiparon.

Dean tomo la mano de Castiel —No sé a dónde nos lleve esto, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que esto no es prematuro porque tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y hemos hecho cosas que nadie más haría, además hemos soportado la peor versión de nosotros mismo. Creo que podemos intentarlo.

—Construirlo.

—Disculpa qué.

—No es intentarlo, Dean. Es construirlo porque es algo nuevo.

Dean sonrío, Castiel también lo hizo.

Ambos se acostaron, necesitaban descansar —También me gustas y déjame aclararte que para mí fue grandioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hacerte el amor —agregó con una sonrisa, mientras entrelazan sus manos.

Castiel sonrió —¿Acaso eres tonto? —respondió.

Castiel se durmió antes que Dean, este estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una pregunta paso por su mente —¿Cómo le diría a Sam?

1 Normalmente las mujeres son las más propensas a llorar después del orgasmo, pero los hombres también lo hacen esto sucede porque libera una carga emocional y tensiones acumuladas. Se considera que el orgasmo es una forma de liberar el estrés acumulado en el cuerpo.

i Sinónima de beso, no quería ocupar la palabra pero en realidad por nada iba a repetir beso en el mismo párrafo. Me toco.

ii Hablo del sexo oral.


End file.
